


The Swimming Hole

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Blow Job, Cotton Candy Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: After a slight hiccup, Phryne and Jack are reunited in Honolulu and they have the rest of the day to go exploring before their ship continues its onward journey to Australia.





	The Swimming Hole

**Author's Note:**

> _I have become aware of an oversight on my part (or perhaps it was pointed out to me LOL) the formula is quite clearly 'Jack has steak and then a blow job'. Now he had the steak in "Lost in Vegas' so here (finally) is the second part of the deal - all I can say is thank goodness Jack is such a patient man_ ; )

Jack sat down on the sun-heated rock, his body refreshingly chilled from the water. Sighing with pleasure at the heat emanating from the stone; he let his naked body sink slowly back, placing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the sweet scented air. This, he thought, is how life should be. The swimming hole (complete with waterfall, lush vegetation and the handy rock ledge big enough for two) was a tip she had picked up from some poor sod at a bar, a secret shared no doubt in the hope that he would be the one 'splashing' around with her. Jack let his legs swing gently side-to-side, enjoying the way the grass tickled the soles of his feet. He could hear her still moving around in the water as he melted into the gentle warmth.

A short time later a change in sound alerted him to her approach. “Hello,” he rumbled, without opening his eyes. Her only reply was to place a wet, cold hand in the middle of his sun-warmed chest. He shivered. She took her hand away and, nudging his legs apart, came to stand in front of him.

“You are so incredibly beautiful,” she said.

He raised his eyebrows at the unusual compliment but did not open his eyes choosing instead to imagine her standing naked and wet in front of him.

“I can't believe I let you get on that ship without me - that I nearly lost you.”

“You would have known where to find me again."

“I should never have let you go in the first place,” she insisted.

“I’m not arguing the point,” he assured her.

There was a soft chuckle in response and then he felt the coolness of her hands on his thighs pushing them further apart as she knelt between them. He took a sharp inward breath when her hands were replaced by the smoothness of a cheek and the cold wetness of her hair running along the inside of first one, then the other of his thighs. This was followed by her warm lips kissing the heat back and the occasional gentle nip of teeth followed by soothing licks from her tongue. Her attentions were everywhere but where he most wanted them and he couldn't suppress several groans of need as she continued to tease him. He felt her smile against the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

"In my defence, this is obviously not how I expected the day to go," he said.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No,” he said quickly, desperate to have her keep touching him, then “oh," as she gently cupped and caressed his balls before licking up from the base of his now erect cock. "It’s good, that’s good," he managed as his focus narrowed to the feel of her hand, mouth and tongue. "But this isn't going to last long if you carry on doing that," he warned.

She chuckled, "I’d be disappointed in myself if it did.”

Those words and the warmth of her breath against him resulted in another low groan.

“Why don’t you sit up?" she suggested, grasping his saliva drenched cock firmly in her hand.

He pushed himself back up to sitting position and looked down at her kneeling between his legs on the soft ground. Rivulets of water trailed down her body and her pale skin was tinged with the flush of arousal. As she began to stroke him, he reached down to graze his fingers across her cheekbone, gasping when she lowered her head taking the tip of him into her mouth. Of its own accord his hand moved to tangle in her hair as he felt her tongue circling him, teasing as she suckled gently on him.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly this was going to end, he thought, just as she pulled back to look up at him, eyes dark with desire and lips swollen. “I love seeing you like this,” she said as her hand returned to the firm slow strokes to the base of his cock.

His hand tightened in her hair as he struggled to calm himself.

“Do something for me?”

His voice rough he told her, “Anything… I’ll do anything.”

She let her hand go all the way up to the top of his cock, to stroke the sensitive area there at a faster tempo, a small smile on her lips as she saw what little control he still had slipping away from him. “Finish in my mouth,” she said, opening her mouth to take him as deep as she could.

"Fuck." This was an image he could never get enough of, lips open wide, moving up and down on him. All thoughts of constraint disappeared as he let his weight fall on one arm, his other hand in her hair clenching in time with his thrusting hips. He was so deep inside her he could feel the back of her throat and he did not care about anything but how good this felt. The wet warmth of her mouth squeezing and releasing, her tongue twisting around him. His hand tensed, “Shit… that feels… I'm going to...” Words failed him as he thrust, quick and shallow, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him as she sucked him without mercy. When she released him he sunk back on the rock, more than a little dazed.

She came to lie beside him, one hand brushing his still damp hair off his face, "You alright?"

He turned his head to her, "I have spent the last five days reasonably confident that this…” he flicked his eyes between himself and her, “...was over and so things like that..." his eyes flicked down, "...were never going to happen again. So actually I'm more than a little overwhelmed right now.”

She nodded, making herself busy tracing meaningless patterns on his shoulder with her fingers then leaning in to cover it with light kisses.

He made a pleased sound and turned his face back towards the sun, closing his eyes, drowsy with contentment.

She carried on lavishing his shoulder with kisses. "I love you," she whispered against his skin.

His head swung back and he gaped at her, speechless. Of all the unexpected things that had happened today...

"I love you, Jack Robinson," she repeated staring directly into his eyes.

He moved onto his side, creating space between them, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," she confirmed.

"Right," there was a moment of silence as he attempted to process this information, and failed... instead blurting out the first words that he found, "That’s good.” It was _not_ the most inspired of responses he admitted as he rolled onto his back again but how typical of her to spring this on him, out of the blue, when less than half his faculties were operating. He squeezed his eyes tight. He could feel her looking at him, waiting. He blinked furiously before moving to face her again. Their eyes level, he slid one arm under her head, placing the other on her hip and pulled her in close. Holding her tight he rolled onto his back taking her with him, entangling their legs and turning his face into her wet hair. He breathed in the scent of her deeply.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to say anything but I wanted you to know how I felt,” she whispered into his ear.

Christ, he could hear sadness in her voice - he hadn’t been ready for this, he needed a moment to regain his composure. His arms tightened around her and his breathing became ragged. “I…” he started but couldn’t continue. In frustration he nuzzled into the hollow of her neck placing desperate kisses wherever he could, hoping she would understand what he was trying to convey. She squirmed in his arms and he realised all he had done was make her ticklish. It was patently obvious that - at this most momentous point in their relationship - he had not put his best foot forward. And then it got worse.

“Jack? Are you?" there was a strange lilt to her voice, "Are you crying?"

He shook his head vigorously, burying determinedly into her neck when she tried to pull back to look at him.

"Oh," she stopped struggling, moving her hand up to caress the back of his head. After a moment she spoke again, her voice gentle in way he had never heard before, "Shall I just take an educated guess at how you feel?” she offered.

He nodded his head and hugged her even tighter.


End file.
